Malheureusement opposées
by Lena Harper
Summary: Deux nouvelles jumelles, séparées depuis la naissance à cause d'un dangers, sont arrivées à Poudlard... Elles se rencontrèrent par accident et elles ne sont pas encore au courant à quels point elles sont opposées à leurs plus grand malheur. (J'assume mon résumé pourri, ça se passe à la Next Generation)
1. Prologue

Hola les gens. Non je ne suis pas morte, c'est vrai que ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit sur Harry Potter. Normale, je n'avais pas d'idée puis un jour deux personnages se sont présentées à moi et j'ai eu l'idée de cet histoire. Je vais essayé de vous faire un résumer mais vous savez bien que je suis nulle pour ça.

Donc ce sont deux jumelle séparées à la naissance à cause d'un mage noir cro vilain. Elles ont donc grandit dans des orphelinat, mais à l'âge de 15 ans elles vont devoir aller à Poudlard car en plus d'être des sorcières, elles ont aussi des pouvoirs. Elles vont se rendre comptes au fil du temps qu'elles seront malheureusement opposées.

Voilà j'ai mit un raiting T, je ne sais pas pourquoi, pour le langage qui est vilain pas beau des fois. Voilà voilà je vous laisse avec le prologue court (alors que sur ma page word ça fait une page ce qui est déjà pas mal). J'espère que vous allez aimer et j'hésitais surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Lena

* * *

><p><span>Malheureusement opposées:<span>

_Dans une petite maison, en Angleterre, vivait un jeune couple, ils avaient fini Poudlard depuis quatre ans déjà. La jeune femme attendait un enfant, elle ne se doutait pas que ça serait des jumeaux! Il y avait une particularité dans ce couple, pas seulement le faite qu'ils étaient des sorciers... Ils avaient vaincu Voldemort et avaient fait la guerre avec les «gentils», mais le faite qu'ils étaient des héros de la guerre n'est pas la particularité dont je parle. Ils sont originaires d'un même pays, ils étaient meilleurs amis... Ils viennent d'un pays nordique où la magie était différente. Différente qu'il y avait les quatre éléments naturels regroupés à un même endroit, une légende disait que les habitants de ce pays allaient à l'endroit des quatre éléments, appelé theato buon, et ils laissaient leurs enfants au milieu et ils priaient. Ce couple savait maîtriser un de ces éléments, celui de la terre... Un jour la jeune femme dit à son mari qu'elle voulait que son enfant devait hériter d'un de ces pouvoirs. Le mari accepta et ils déménagèrent dans leurs pays natals. Quand le bébé est venu au monde, une petite fille, le mari s'est empressé de prier pour qu'elle maîtrise l'eau. Quand il est revenu chez lui, il vit un second enfant près de la mère, une autre fille... Il fit de même, il alla prier pour qu'elle maîtrise le feu. Il n'allait pas se douter qu'à ce moment-là tout allait dégénérer! Tout allait bien, jusqu'au jour où la femme reçu une lettre de menace.__  
><em>_Elle devait protéger ses jumelles, le mari proposa de les séparer, ce qui rendra la chose plus difficile à celui qui les menaçait. Une des filles qui s'appelait Lena fut envoyé dans un orphelinat aux États-Unis et l'autre fille qui s'appelait Maëlla dans un orphelinat en France. Après avoir fait prendre les portoloins, l'auteur des menaces arriva. Il débarqua à la tombée de la nuit et il assassina de sang-froid le couple en espèrent trouver les deux filles, mais rien à faire. Il est parti en se jurant de les retrouver un jour._

Deux filles, chacune à l'autre bout du globe, se réveillèrent en sursaut à cause d'un cauchemar. Elles ne pensaient pas que ce cauchemar était si près de la vérité, de leur vérité...


	2. Chapitre 1: L'orphelinat

Bonjour ou bonsoir, tout dépend de l'heure où vous lisez ce chapitre. Voilà on attaque véritablement l'histoire, normalement les chapitres devraient avoir la même durée. J'espère que ça vous plaira :D.

RaR: Cassoulagleek: L'histoire est assez sympas ! ;), j'espère que la suite te plaira. bisous de toi :p.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1: L'orphelinat:<span>

_10 juillet 00h00 à Détroit._

Tic, tac... tic, tac...

Cette horloge me désespère! Depuis que je me suis réveillée en sursaut il y à peine 10 minutes, il n'y avait que ce bruit dans l'orphelinat. J'avais les yeux comme des billes et mon cauchemar encore brûlant dans ma tête.

_Un homme... Une femme et deux bébés..._

Qu'est-ce que ça peut signifier? Surtout que les deux adultes avaient l'air en panique totale et déchirés.

Sachant que ma nuit allait être courte, je suis descendue en bas et je vis de la lumière dans le bureau de la directrice. Je me suis rapprochée de plus en plus avant d'entendre un crépitement de feu et la voix de ma directrice.

-Minerva, je pense que c'est trop dangereux de les mettre toutes les deux à Poudlard.

-Susan. Dit une autre voix plus lointaine. Si nous les laissons chacune à l'autre bout du globe il y aura des attaques! Leurs pouvoirs du theato buon vont bientôt se réveiller! Et pas plus tard que demain matin! Préparez-vous demain à ce que Lena soit terrifiée par ce pouvoir, rassurez-là. Expliquez-lui la légende et aussi...

Je ne pouvais pas supporter de rester là longtemps... C'était de moi qu'on parlait... Pourquoi? Qui est l'autre fille? C'est quoi le theato buon... De quoi je vais être terrifiée?

C'est avec ses questions que je suis allée me coucher, enfin j'ai essayé, qui était l'autre au bout du globe? Tan de réponse sans questions! Et dire que c'est le jour de mon anniversaire! Ça y est j'ai 15 ans...

J'ai dormi que quelques heures je m'étais levée et je n'ai remarqué aucun changement chez moi, toujours mes cheveux bruns et mes yeux, un bleu et un marron. Je vis que mon uniforme était déjà préparé, je l'ai enfilé et je suis allée déjeuner. Je descendais les escaliers quand je me suis entravée dans quelque chose et j'ai fini le trajet en roulant. Je me suis relevée et j'ai regardé la cause de ma chute, c'était un pied. Je savais à qui appartenait ce pied!

-Raphaël! Espèce de lâche! Viens te confronter à moi au lieu de me faire tomber!

Raphaël Jones est sorti de sa cachette, Brun aux yeux noir, une vraie teigne qui avait 2 ans de plus que moi. Il est descendu et il est venu se planter devant moi, il a sorti un bout de bois de sa poche. Si tout était normal autour de moi je serais morte de rire à l'heure qui l'est. Mais je suis dans le monde de la magie, il avait une baguette magique entre ses mains.

-Tu vas m'attaquer avec ta baguette magique alors que tu sais très bien que tu seras renvoyé de Salem pour ça!

-Si c'est pour te donner une bonne leçon Lena, ça vaut le coup. Dit-il en se mettant en position d'attaque.

Je ne bougeais pas, j'avais tort d'avoir dit ça maintenant.

-Bah alors? C'est toi maintenant la lâche! Tu vas faire quoi? Aller dans les jupons de Susan parce que tu es la chouchoute?

Je commençais à être en colère, il le voyait puisqu'il continuait à m'énerver. Je sentais la rage à son égard de plus en plus forte, je serais les poings et j'entendis juste de l'eau couler et ensuite c'est allé très vite.

De l'eau, Jones trempé jusqu'aux os, puis un hurlement d'un nom, mon nom.

-Lena tout de suite dans mon bureau. Dit la voix de Susan sévère.

J'ai regardé mes mains, ébahie, et je me suis dirigée vers le bureau en tremblant, non pas que j'avais peur de Susan mais que j'avais peur de ce que j'avais fait. Quand la porte se referma sur moi je m'attendais à des hurlements de la part de la directrice, elle était rousse avec un chignon tellement serré que je pense qu'elle est sévère à cause de ça, mais elle ne hurla pas.

-Assis-toi Lena, je dois te dire quelque chose de grave...

-Gave comment? Dis-je soucieuse même pour embêter je voulais dire «Comme ce que j'ai entendu hier soir?» Mais cela serait idiot de ma part de me dénoncer je me suis donc abstenue.

-Je pense qu'il est temps que je te le dise...Tes parents ont été assassinés par un mage noir puissant dans les pays du nord. Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que tu es très spécial et il vous cherche à tout prix. Tes pouvoirs ont été donnés à ta naissance, tu es plus puissante que n'importe qui ici.

-Même Jones?

-Oui même lui. Et pour que tu maîtrises ces pouvoirs, tu devras aller à Poudlard en Angleterre.

-Et donc tu me laisseras à la rue. Dis-je avec un air féroce.

-Lena! Petite insolente! Bien sûr que non! Tu iras dans une famille d'accueil, ils sont très gentils et je les connais personnellement!

-Pourquoi tu as dit «vous» tout à l'heure?

-Parce que... Tu as une sœur jumelle.

-PARDON? J'ai une sœur jumelle? Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi c'est au bout de 15 ans que je le sais? Dis-je en hurlant et en me levant.

J'avais envie de tout saccager, je me sentais trahie qu'on ne me le dise 15 ans après.

-Oui je vais te dire la raison, mais assis toi et arrête de hurler!

Je me suis assise mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver de la colère, je serais les poings et ça a fait comme tout à l'heure, sauf que Susan ne se retrouva pas trempée par l'eau.

-Comment je fais ça? Je veux que ça s'arrête!

-C'est ton pouvoir, je vais tout te raconter! Il y a longtemps dans un pays du nord quatre sorciers cherchaient à tout prix à connaître les pouvoirs des quatre éléments. Ils y donnèrent leurs vies et ils arrivèrent à les percer et par un miracle à les exploiter. Il y a de ça mille ans qu'on a redécouvert ces pouvoirs. Tes parents sont originaires de ce pays et à la naissance ils ont eu le pouvoir de la terre, un moment avant que tu naisses avec ta sœur ils sont revenus dans leurs pays natals pour vous attribuer les pouvoirs comme eux. Toi tu sais maîtriser l'eau et ta sœur le feu. Ils vous ont séparées à la naissance pour éviter à ce mage noir de vous tuer en même temps.

-Et qui me dit qu'à cette heure-là ma sœur n'est pas morte? Demandais-je.

-Tout simplement qu'elle est aussi dans un orphelinat et que la directrice est votre tante et on donne régulièrement des nouvelles pour vous protéger.

Je ne répondis rien... Soudain mon rêve refit surface et je compris mieux maintenant c'était mes parents que j'avais vus en rêve et aussi ma sœur...

-Susan une dernière question... Comment s'appelle ma sœur?

-Maëlla. Dit-elle.

Pas de doute maintenant... C'était bien eux que j'avais vus en rêve, il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un... Je ne voulais pas à Susan, elle allait s'inquiéter comme toujours et je n'avais pas besoin de ça maintenant. Je fus coupée dans mes pensées quand je vis que la cheminée marchait et que les flemmes étaient vert émeraude...

«C'est quoi ce bordel? Pensais-je.»

J'étais habituée à la magie mais voir des flemmes apparaître de cette couleur jamais. J'allais questionner Susan quand il eut un homme qui est sorti de la cheminée, il était grand, les cheveux noirs et en bataille et avait les yeux verts comme les flemmes derrière et il avait des lunettes rondes.

-Harry! Dit Susan en se levant précipitamment avant de dire bonjour à l'homme qui venait d'apparaître.

-Bonjour Susan, mon dieu tu ressembles à la vieille McGonagall! Dit le dénommer Harry bouche bée.

-La vieille McGonagall vous a entendu Potter! Dit une femme qui avait un air sévère qui venait d'arrivé, elle avait elle aussi un chignon très serrer comme Susan et elle avait des lunettes, il ne faut pas l'énerver si vous voulez mon avis.

-Professeur! Ça vous va très bien à vous! Juste voir Susan m'a fait bizarre. Dit le seul homme en essayant de se rattraper.

-Vous essayer de vous rattraper Potter, heureusement que je ne suis plus votre professeur sinon ça serait des points en moins et deux heures de retenue. Dit-elle avec un air sérieux.

Harry se passa la main dans ses cheveux et j'ai remarqué qu'il était assez gêné. Susan se tourna vers moi et me présenta.

-Professeur McGonagall voilà Lena. Lena je te présente le professeur McGonagall qui est la directrice de Poudlard et voilà Harry Potter qui sera ton tuteur dorénavant.

-Enchantée. Dis-je simplement.

-Bonjour Lena, tu as 15 ans c'est ça? Me questionna Harry.

-Oui je les ai eus aujourd'hui... Je dois dire que j'ai passé un bon anniversaire! Et la journée vient juste de commencer! Dis-je sarcastiquement, ce qui fait sourire mon futur tuteur et les lèvres pincées des deux directrices.

-Je sens que tu vas bien t'entendre avec mes fils. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Bon Lena, il faut que tu ailles chercher tes affaires... Commença Susan.

-Enfin le peu que j'ai. Terminais-je avant de partir précipitamment avant que la foudre s'abatte sur moi.

J'ai monté les marches quatre par quatre et je suis arrivée essoufflée dans ma chambre et je pris ma valise et foutu des habits pèles mêles. Bien sûr je n'arrivais plus à la fermer mais j'avais lu un sort dans un livre un sortilège. Ne craignant plus d'être renvoyé de Salem je l'ai lancé.

-_Failamalle._ Dis-je, puis ma valise fut bien ordonner que j'ai pu la fermer facilement.

Je suis redescendu dans le bureau de Susan en tirant ma valise, Jones était dans le coin malheureusement. Quand il me vit avec ma valise il se plaça devant moi.

-Alors Susan t'a renvoyé? Génial je ne reverrais plus ta tête. Dit-il.

-T'en mieux, je m'en contre fou en fait! Oui je pars dans une famille d'accueil, Susan préfère vu qu'elle n'a pas envie que je t'arrose encore, maintenant suricate tu vas me laisser passer avant que te stupéfie.

-Tu n'es même pas foutu de lancer un sort toi aussi tu seras viré de Salem.

-T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets, je me casse! Allô il y a quelqu'un? Je ne retourne plus à Salem donc je peux faire ce que je veux. Mais si tu veux que je te lance un sort, pas de problème. Dis-je en sortant ma baguette, il sortit la sienne aussi mais je fus trop rapide et j'ai prononcé un sors.

-_Petrificus Totalus._

Il tomba raide comme un piquer je suis allée rejoindre le bureau avec un air innocent sur le visage. Harry me regarda bizarrement quand je suis rentrée, mais il haussa les épaules quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il y avait. Je dis au revoir à Susan et j'ai transplané avec Harry dans une grande maison dans un village, j'allais ranger ma baguette mais je vis que mon tuteur non, donc je l'ai gardé dans la main et nous sommes rentré dans la maison.

_Le 10 juillet 04h00 à Paris._ **(Parallèlement)**

Ploc...Ploc...Ploc...

Qui est-ce qui n'a pas bien fermé ce robinet de malheur! Je suis sûre que c'est Jessica, elle sait que je suis à côté de la salle de bain commune des filles et elle voulait me faire chier à tous les coups. Je soupirais et comme je ne voulais plus dormir je me suis redressée et j'ai regardé mon réveil. Ça y est c'est mon anniversaire, 15 ans! Qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte de voir les autres pour qu'ils me le souhaitent! Vous voyez ma joie de vivre? Bah non je n'en ai pas...

C'est donc en soupirant que je me suis levée et que je suis descendue pour aller boire un peu. Je réfléchissais aussi à ce qui m'avait réveillé il n'y avait pas ce robinet... Ah oui ce rêve, c'est super bizarre, je n'avais jamais vu ces personnes mais ils me disaient quelque chose... J'étais dans mes pensées et avant d'arriver à la cafétéria j'ai remarqué que le bureau de ma directrice, Helena, ma tante, était allumée. À 4h du matin? C'était bizarre et en plus il y avait une faible lumière verte dans la pièce, à mon souvenir il n'y en avait pas des lampes vertes dans son bureau. Trop curieuse je me suis avancée jusqu'à la porte et j'entendis Helena qui parler et aussi un crépitement d'un feu de bois. Un feu de bois en juillet? N'importe quoi! J'allais rentrer pour demander à la tante ce qui se passait si elle était devenue folle quand j'entendis une voix plus lointaine.

-Minerva, je pense que c'est trop dangereux de les mettre toutes les à Poudlard. Dit la voix de ma tante.

-Helena. Dit l'autre voix lointaine. Si nous les laissons chacune à l'autre bout du globe il y aura des attaques! Leurs pouvoirs du theato buon vont bientôt se réveiller! Et pas plus tard que demain matin! Préparez-vous demain à ce que Maëlla soit terrifiée par ce pouvoir, rassurez-là. Expliquez-lui la légende et aussi...

Je ne voulais plus rien entendre, je ne voulais plus qu'on parle de moi je suis allée chercher mon verre d'eau en pensant aux paroles entendues il n'y a pas longtemps, de quoi j'allais être terrifiée? J'ai peur de rien, enfin sauf des serpents... Des attaques de quoi? Qu'est-ce que bien être le theato buon? Avec toutes ses questions sans réponses je suis remontée dans ma chambre. J'ai jugé inutile de dormir encore et je me suis plongée dans les livres pour en savoir plus. Mais rien, que dalle!

Mon réveil sonna et j'ai regardé autour de moi, il était 8h! Je m'étais endormie avec le livre sur les genoux, j'ai balayé ma chambre du regard quand je vis que Helena m'avait préparé mon uniforme. Qu'est-ce que je déteste cette idée! Je l'ai enfilé vite fais et je me suis regardée dans la glace, j'avais beau avoir 15 ans rien avait changé chez moi, toujours mes cheveux en carré plongeant rouge et mes yeux, un marron foncé et un rouge, c'était assez bizarre mais on s'y fait à la longue. J'allais descendre quand Jessica est venue se planter devant moi avec un air maléfique, une grande blonde aux yeux bleus.

-Quoi la blonde décolorée? Demandais-je en soupirant et en la poussant pour libérer le passage, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Je vais te dire ce qui ne va pas la rebelle de mes deux! Il y a que j'en ai marre de tes coups de merdes dans mon dos, donc tu vas être une gentille fille et te laisser faire! Dit-elle en commençant à m'attraper les bras, justes une remarque elle était très costaude et aussi elle avait 2 ans de plus que moi.

Je me suis débattue comme une folle et je m'énervais de plus en plus, elle allait me mettre encore dans les chiottes, quel manque d'originalité elle a... C'est au moment où elle a ouvert la porte des toilettes qu'il se passa un truc assez bizarre.  
>Boule de feu, Jessica en feu et Jessica dans les toilettes. J'étais en état de choc pour réagir, la blonde est partie en aillant encore peur que je refasse ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée ici, je sais juste qu'au bout d'un moment Helena m'a emmener dans son bureau.<p>

-Maëlla, tu es sûr que tout va bien? Demanda ma tante une dixième fois, je ne contentais que de bouger la tête.

-Écoute, il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé... Tu sais le feu? C'est toi qui la crées.

-Quoi? Mais j'aurais pu tuer Jessica! Dis-je au bout d'un moment, même si je déteste cette décolorée, je ne veux pas la mort de quelqu'un.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, le pouvoir est trop faible encore il lui aurait juste brûlé les vêtements et encore. Écoute Maëlla, tu es quelqu'un de spéciale, tu possèdes un pouvoir immense! Tu es puissante! Vous êtes puissante! Plus que n'importe qui dans l'orphelinat.

-Tu me vouvoies maintenant? Dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Maëlla, il faut que tu saches que tu as une sœur jumelle...

-PARDON? Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi je suis au courant le jour de mes quinze ans? Demandais-je les poings serrés.

Ça c'est la meilleure, je commençais encore à sortir dans une colère noir, je sens que je vais recommencer, non il ne faut pas que je le fasse, pas sur Helena! C'est ma tante, je me suis calmée comme je l'ai pu et j'attendis sa réponse.

-Il y a longtemps dans un pays du nord quatre sorciers cherchaient à tout prix à connaître les pouvoirs des quatre éléments. Ils y donnèrent leurs vies et ils arrivèrent à les percer et par un miracle à les exploiter. Il y a de ça mille ans qu'on a redécouvert ces pouvoirs. Tes parents sont originaires de ce pays et à la naissance ils ont eu le pouvoir de la terre, un moment avant que tu naisses avec ta sœur ils sont revenus dans leurs pays natals pour vous attribuer les pouvoirs comme eux. Toi tu sais maîtriser le feu et ta sœur l'eau. Ils vous ont séparées à la naissance pour éviter à ce mage noir de vous tuer en même temps.

-Quel rêve Maëlla?

Je lui ai raconté tout mon rêve elle avait l'air paniqué au fur et à mesure que je racontais tout ça.

-Et bien tu as vu tes parents et ta sœur, il faut absolument que tu ailles à Londres, pour ta sécurité!

-J'irais en famille d'accueil? Pourquoi maintenant? Et Beaubâton alors?

-Tu finiras tes études à Poudlard pour ta sécurité, le mage noir n'est pas aussi puissant que Voldemort mais bien sûr quand il aura percé quelques secrets il sera fort. Je vais juste appeler Minerva et ton futur tuteur, pendant ce temps tu vas préparer ta valise.

Je ne me fis pas prier pour me lever et courir jusqu'à ma chambre, enfin j'allais quitter l'orphelinat, bien sûre j'étais triste de quitter ma tante mais pas son règlement! Plus d'uniformes, j'allais enfin m'exprimer! J'espère qu'à Poudlard il y aura un uniforme plus classe qu'à Beaubâton! Le bleu pastel j'en ai plus qu'assez! J'ai vite préparé mes affaires et je suis descendue dans le bureau de ma tante, quand je suis rentrée il y avait une femme avec un chignon serré avec des lunettes, super sévère, et un homme...


	3. Chapitre 2: Nouveau départ

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous, je reviens aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre de mon histoire, ça doit vous paraître compliqué mais je fais de mon mieux pour tout mettre au clair et si c'est pas le cas dîtes moi le que je vous fasse une note au prochain chapitre :D.

RaR: Cassoulagleek: Oui je conçoit qu'elle est un peu compliqué et si tu comprends toujours pas je vais essayer de t'aider :p. Oui elle sont un peu rebelle, ce sont tous le contraire de moi O:). Bref ma RaR ta fais rire ? Bah j'espère que celle-là aussi xD. Bisous de toi comme d'habitude de brune à brune ;).

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2: Nouveau départ:<span>

_26 août 9h00, Godric's Hollow._

-DEBOUT!

-AHHH! Non mais ça ne va pas bien dans ta petite cervelle James! Criais-je en me levant.

James Sirius Potter venait tout juste de me balancer un seau d'eau dans la gueule, ça faisait un peu plus d'un mois que j'étais ici et je m'intégrais bien, pour eux j'étais de la famille dès qu'ils m'ont vue. J'étais de l'âge de James, on rentrait en cinquième année, Albus avait deux ans de moins que nous, il rentrait en troisième année, et Lily avait trois ans de moins que nous et elle rentrait en seconde année. C'est donc en ronchonnant que je suis descendue dans la cuisine avec des habits secs mais mes cheveux trempés, il y avait les trois adolescents et il n'y avait que Ginny, Harry a dut aller au travail.

-Bonjour Lena. Dit Ginny.

-Bonjour Ginny. Dis-je avant de m'asseoir à table et de prendre des toasts.

-Je sais que ça va prendre du temps pour toi, mais tu es comme notre fille, j'aimerais que tu m'appelles autrement que Ginny.

-Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas encore trop l'habitude mais j'essayerais, promis. Lui dis-je en souriant.

Alors que je croquais dans ma tartine un toc toc toc se fit entendre, je tournais la tête vers la fenêtre. Il y avait un hibou dehors avec une grosse lettre accrochée à la patte.

-Albus, tu veux bien aller le chercher.

-Oui maman. Dit-il avant de se lever et de récupérer le courrier. C'est la liste de fourniture et il y a une lettre pour toi James et aussi pour toi Lena. Dit-il avant de nous donner les lettres.

J'ai ouvert la mienne et je vis que je devais aller à Poudlard le 29 août pour me montrer le château et me dire comment va se passer la répartition.

-Harry t'y emmènera. James que dit ta lettre?

Pour toute réponse le brun sortit un badge violet avec un P dedans.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demandais-je.

Albus éclata de rire et entre deux gloussements il me dit que c'était l'insigne de Préfet.

-Pourquoi ça te faire rire? Et puis c'est quoi Préfet? On n'avait pas ça à Salem.

-Ce qui me fait rire c'est qu'il faut être carrément fou pour mettre James Préfet!

-Albus! Dit la mère les mains sur les hanches.

-Quoi maman? C'est vrai, il fait les quatre cents coups avec Fred et Victoria. Préfet c'est quelqu'un qui se charge de faire régner l'ordre dans sa maison, donc ici Gryffondor.

-Peut-être qu'on lui a donné pour qu'il se calme? Dis-je en haussant les épaules.  
>-En tout cas je suis fière de toi mon petit Jamie! Dit Ginny en allant étreindre James et le couvrit de bisous.<p>

Je me suis retenue de rire, mais c'était trop dur.

-Je vais prévenir tout le monde! Dit Ginny avant de prendre de la poudre et de la mettre dans la cheminer, ce qui créa des flemmes vertes.

-Maman? James est préfet! Dit-elle en mettant sa tête dans les flemmes.

-Tu viens Lena? Demanda Lily.

-Ouais ok. Dis-je en me levant et en suivant la rousse, nous sommes allées dans le jardin et elle me posait un tas de questions.

-Comment c'est Salem?

-C'est vaste ta question! Dis-je en m'asseyant au pied de l'arbre.

-Comparé à Poudlard.

-Comme je n'ai pas vu Poudlard je ne peux pas te dire.

-Bah Poudlard, c'est vieux mais assez chaleureux, enfin ça dépend des endroits. Albus qui est à Serpentard sa salle commune est dans les cachots. Mais c'est en pierre et en parquet.

-Alors Salem, c'est un peu comme les châteaux des vampires dans les livres moldu. Lugubre c'est le bon mot. Moi ma salle commune était à l'est du manoir et ceux des garçons à l'ouest.

-Les filles et les garçons sont séparés?

-Oui ça allait de 11 à 22 ans. On voyait les garçons que pour les cours.

-22 ans? Demanda la rousse les yeux ronds.

-Oui c'était aussi une université sorcière.

-Je comprends mieux! Et il y a le Quidditch là-bas?

-Oui j'étais poursuiveuse de mon année l'année passée, mais il y avait le football américain, c'est un sport moldu mais notre principal nous l'a suggéré et les garçons adorent ça. Dis-je avant de lui expliquer ce que c'était le football américain.

-Et les garçons là-bas?

-Il y a beaucoup de jolis garçons là-bas! Tu penses déjà aux garçons? Quoi que ce soit l'âge mais je trouve que tu as du temps devant toi profite en! Et à Poudlard? Les garçons?

-Bof pas mon genre. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je ris et je lui ai demandé de m'en dire plus sur les maisons de Poudlard.

-Tu es dans quelle maison? Demandais-je.

-Gryffondor! Tu aimerais être dans laquelle?

-Je ne sais pas du tout! Je verrais bien! Je me demande aussi sous quel nom je vais être inscrite. Mon nom de naissance Saïnloskov ou le nom de mon tuteur c'est-à-dire Potter.

-Demande à papa quand il rentre.

-Ouais tu as raison. On vole un peu? Demandais-je en me levant.

-Oui je vais demander à James et à Albus de jouer avec nous. Dit-elle avant de disparaître dans la maison et de revenir avec ses frères.

On a pris les balais et je fis équipe avec Albus, ils volaient tous les trois supers bien en même temps avoir des parents qui aiment le Quidditch ça aide. Mais on gagna avec Albus, on descendait de nos balais quand Harry arriva dans le jardin.

-Salut les enfants, votre mère a préparé à manger. Lena je voudrais te parler trente secondes.

-D'accord.

Quand les trois autres sont partis il m'emmena plus loin dans le jardin.

-Ginny t'a dit? Demandais-je.

-Oui et je voudrais aussi te parler d'une chose, il faut qu'on fasse un sortilège de sang.

-C'est-à-dire? Demandais-je en sentant la peur s'installer dans mon ventre.

-Ça ne fera pas mal ne t'inquiète pas, il faut pour ta sécurité que tu as du sang de ton tuteur, donc moi pour que tu prennes de mes traits pour pas qu'on te reconnaisse.

-Afin d'éviter au mage noir qui nous menace de nous reconnaître. D'accord mais je pourrais au moins garder un caractère à moi?

-D'accord, je pense que c'est possible.

-Et on le fait quand? Il faut qu'il y ait Ginny? Et faut que je vous appelle papa et maman pour faire plus vrai?

-On le fait ce soir, non il n'y a pas besoin de Ginny et il faudrait oui mais si tu veux qu'en public. On vient de m'avertir qu'il y avait plein d'espions donc il faut être prudent. Comme tu as dû voir James est préfet et Ginny veut absolument inviter toute la famille et les amis... Parmi eux il y a des amis à tes parents, je pense qu'ils sont espions pour le mage noir.

-D'accord, ça fait beaucoup à digérer mais bon quand il faut il faut... Et tu comptes faire comment dire que je suis la jumelle de James? Et une question encore, je serais sous le nom de Potter quand je passerais sous le choixpeau?

-Je comptais faire ça en effet Hermione et Ron sont au courant et leurs enfants aussi, les amis de tes parents non, ils sont jamais venus à la maison et encore moins vu James. Et oui je me suis arrangé avec le ministre pour que tu passes sous mon nom à Poudlard.

-Mais Harry... Ça ne tiens pas la route, je veux dire que je devais rentrer en même temps que James et j'arrive que maintenant...

-Tu dises que tu étais à Beaubâton aux autres élèves et les professeurs sont au courant.

-D'accord. S'il y a un trop curieux j'utiliserais mon pouvoir de l'eau.

Il me regarda d'un œil désapprobateur et me gronda en disant que c'était bête de me faire remarquer comme ça et m'informa aussi que les cours de maîtrise seraient avec la professeur Tkatchenco qui vient de mon pays et qui maîtrise le même élément que moi. Puis après cette conversation on est rentré dans la maison, ça sentait super bon quand je suis rentrée dans la cuisine et je vis mes deux «frères» et ma «sœur» qui mangeaient déjà. Je me suis mise à table et je me suis servie à manger, Ginny cuisine vraiment trop bien.

-Alors Lena comme ça tu es ma nouvelle sœur jumelle? Trop cool!

-Ah je vois que vous êtes au courant? Oui papa va me transformer. Dis-je en souriant, autant que je m'habitue à dire papa et maman.

On parla encore un peu et Harry me posa une question.

-Lena, tu ne voulais pas garder un de tes traits de caractère?

-Oui je voudrais garder mes yeux. Je veux dire qu'on peut expliquer qu'un œil vient de Ginny et un autre que ça a sauté une génération?

-Oui ça marchera. Acquiesça Ginny.

Harry haussa juste les épaules, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en pensait mais j'étais super contente que Ginny m'approuve. Quand on a fini de manger on est allés dans la chambre de James pour parler du sortilège que j'allais subir ce soir, Albus avait pris avec lui un gros bouquin pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose dessus, mais rien.

-On peut envoyer un hibou à tante 'Mione ou encore demander à aller voir Rose et Hugo. Dit James.

-Ouais bonne idée je vais écrire la lettre, elle arrivera mieux à me relire! Dit la rousse en prenant une plume et un parchemin.

-Hé on écrit bien! Se défendit Albus

-Tu veux rire! Même Neville n'arrive pas à vous relire sur vos devoirs de botanique! Réplique la rousse en riant.

-Botanique? Je ne connais pas cette matière.

-Il n'y en avait pas à Salem? Demanda James. C'est l'étude des plantes, poursuivit-il devant ma réponse négative, et c'est Neville, enfin M. Londubat, qui s'en occupe et c'est un ami à papa et maman.

-D'accord, j'espère que j'aimerais. Dis-je.

Lily se leva du bureau de son frère et ouvrit la fenêtre.

-Neige! Ai-je entendu dire.

Une chouette effraie avait un beau plumage blanc, la rouquine lui attacha la lettre à sa patte et elle s'envola.

-Elle devrait être de retour dans quelques heures. Et si on jouait à un jeu. Proposa Albus.

-Ouais mais quoi?

-Bataille explosive? Propose le plus grand.

-OUI! S'exclamèrent les deux plus petits.

-C'est comme la bataille moldu? Demandais-je.

-Oui. Dit Lily en distribuant les cartes.

On a bien rigolé, j'étais vraiment la plus nulle et James pour mettre un peu de piments dans la partie mit des gages à ceux qui perdaient. J'avais des gages nuls, mais qu'on bien faire rire les autres. C'est quand j'avais les cheveux rose bonbon que la chouette arriva avec la réponse d'Hermione.

-Donc elle dit que le sortilège est super simple, résuma Lily. C'est plutôt une potion à préparer et à boire avant de dormir mais pour les yeux, oui je lui ai dit, qu'il fallait lancer un glamour mais que plus il était puissant plus il restait. En gros demain papa te feras le glamour et après tante 'Mione aussi.

-D'accord, ça me rassure plus que ça soit une potion. Je pensais qu'on allait me couper pour faire couler du sang qu'on mélange avec celui de Harry et qu'on disait des sortilèges bizarres.

James eut un sourire en coin avant d'éclater de rire, ils se sont foutus de moi pendant un moment avant que Ginny nous appelle pour manger. On descendit et après le repas je suis restée dans le salon avec Harry et Ginny. Harry me tendit une fiole avant de me dire que c'était la potion. Je l'ouvris et je bue son contenu, c'était vraiment amer et je fis une grimace qui n'échappa aux deux adultes, puis je suis partie me coucher mais je ne sentais pas vraiment le changement.

_27 août, 9h00 quelque part dans un manoir._

-Miss Maëlla, il faut vous lever. Mr Scorpius vous attend.

Je viens encore de me faire réveiller par un elfe de maison. Ça fait peut-être un peu plus d'un mois que j'avais quitté l'orphelinat et la putain d'uniforme de ma tante, mais je n'étais pas encore habituée à me faire réveiller par cette petite créature avec un pagne autour de la taille et des chaussettes.

-Oui je me lève Tio.

L'elfe s'inclina et je me suis levée non sans grogner après Scorpius qui était fou de se lever aussi tôt... Attend il est quelle heure? À quand même il est 9h00! J'ai attrapé mes vêtements au hasard et je suis descendue déjeuner. Il y avait le petit blond et sa mère, Astoria, au début elle était froide avec moi mais maintenant ça allait mieux. Je me suis mise à table, non sans leur dire bonjour et Pao, un autre elfe de maison, est venu me servir mon petit déjeuné habituel.

On mangeait en silence, comme tous les matins, quand Tio est arrivé dans la salle à manger avec des enveloppes.

-Mrs, il y a des lettres de Poudlard pour Miss Maëlla et Mr Scorpius et une lettre du ministère de la magie.

-Merci Tio, va aider Éveline pour le jardin.

La créature nous donna nos lettres et donna la lettre du ministère à Astoria.

-Qu'est-ce mère? Demanda Scorp'

-C'est pour ton père, ça ne te regarde pas jeune homme. Aller montait tous les deux, je dois parler à Drago.

-Attend Astoria, il y a écrit que je devais venir quelques jours avant à Poudlard pour connaître les lieux.

-Drago doit être au courant, il t'y emmènera.

-D'accord. Dis-je en sortant de la salle à manger avant de monter dans la chambre que j'occupais.

Le petit blond rentra pas longtemps après dans ma chambre, il me questionna pour savoir si j'étais contente d'aller à Poudlard.

-Oui ça va enfin, quand j'ai vu les uniformes je me suis dit que c'était cool. Beaubâton est vraiment nul pour ça.

-Tu voudrais être dans quelle maison?

-Bah je me dis que j'aimerais bien être à Serpentard! Ça me correspondrait mieux que les autres maisons

-Ça serait trop bien on serait dans la même maison.

-Ouais alors ce sont les elfes qui s'occupent de prendre nos affaires scolaires?

-Ouais et puis demain on va voir les Potter, il y a Albus qui est à Serpentard.

-Demain? Mais tout le monde va me demander ce que je fous ici!

-Maëlla? Faut qu'on parle. Dit une voix soudainement derrière nous.

J'ai violemment sursauté et je vis Drago dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je me suis levée et je l'ai suivi calmement dans son labo de potion.

-Oui?

-Il faut instaurer deux règles, celles-là tu ne peux pas les enfreintes sinon le mage noir qui te poursuit va te retrouver.

-Ok, alors?

-On va faire un sortilège de sang ce soir. Demain nous allons voir le célèbre Potter et il faudra nous appeler père et mère devant eux.

-De sang? Vous allez venir avec des aiguilles et me pomper mon sang?

-On n'est pas chez les moldu! Non c'est une potion que tu devras boire ce soir avant de te coucher. Si tu veux garder quelque chose de toi dis le moi maintenant.

-Bah je ne sais pas j'aime beaucoup mes yeux mais au pire je ne peux pas en avoir un gris et un rouge?

-Tu n'es pas casse-pied toi, mais bon ok je lancerais le sort avant que tu la boives et autre chose. Tu dois nous appeler père et mère et nous vouvoyer en public. Je sais c'est vieux jeux mais Astoria adore les vieilles traditions.

-D'accord et pour Poudlard c'est pour quoi en fait?

-Pour te dire que tu auras des cours pour maîtriser ton élément du feu avec Volkonski, quelqu'un du même pays que tes parents et qui maîtrise le même élément que toi. Et pour te présenter les cours etc.

-En gros le truc qui sert à rien.

-Bien vu le génie, bon aller, maintenant, retourne dans ta chambre, je dois préparer cette potion.

Je suis sortie sans demander mon reste et je suis allée dans la chambre de mon prochain frère de sang. On a beaucoup parlé et il me parla longuement d'Albus, j'avais assez hâte d'être dans ce collège peut-être qu'on arrêta de me faire chier. Et puis j'ai pensé à ces cours avec Volkonski. Je suis sûre que ça sera un vieux avec une longue barbe et vaniteux, en gros je le sens mal... Puis j'ai pensé à ma sœur, où était-elle? Je sais qu'elle irait à Poudlard mais elle est dans quelle famille d'accueil. J'étais dans la lune et Scorp' était en train d'écrire je ne sais quoi quand un elfe de maison transplana dans la chambre pour nous avertir que le dîner était près. On est descendu manger en silence, puis je suis restée un peu dans le salon lire un bon livre. Alors que je montais me coucher, Drago m'a retenu par le bras.

-Pas si vite, ta potion.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Dis-je en la prenant et en la buvant d'un seul trait. C'est dégueulasse! M'écriais-je.

-Tu pensais que ça serait bon?! Ne fais pas potion à Poudlard alors nunuche.

«NUNUCHE TOI-MÊME!» Pensais-je mais que je retiens de dire, je suis partie dans ma chambre et me suis couchée sans vraiment ressentir les effets de la potion, il m'a sûrement dit n'importe quoi.


	4. Chapitre 3: Premiere rencontre

Bonjour à tous et toutes. Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre.

RaR: Merci j'apprécie le fait que mes histoires s'améliore au fils des fanfiction, je trouve que toi aussi :). Moi non plus je suis pas vraiment fan de ce couple, mais bon pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire je n'avais pas trop le choix. T'inquiète pas l'histoire n'est pas vraiment basé sur leurs couple! Bisous de toi

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3: Première rencontre.<span>

_27 août 10h00, Godric's Hollow._

-Lena? Tout va bien? Demanda une voix qui était celle de James.

-Aïe! James, oui... Oui ça va.

J'étais trempée de sueur, et en me réveillant en sursautant je me suis cognée contre le torse de James.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar?

-Oui toujours le même, je vois ma sœur et mes parents...

-Ça passera, conseil regarde toi dans le miroir, ça fait trop bizarre!

-Pourquoi ça? Dis-je en poussant les draps qui m'enveloppaient.

Je me suis levée et je me suis précipitée devant le miroir dans la chambre. J'étais la copie conforme de James! J'avais juste les cheveux longs avec plein d'épis mais mes yeux n'avaient pas bougé. Bizarre.

-Tu as raison c'est troublant! Je m'habille et je descends, au revoir James! Dis-je en poussant mon nouveau jumeau dehors.

Je me suis habillée en vitesse et je suis descendue dans la cuisine. Tout le monde était bouche bée.

-Et bien! Tu n'as pas eu mal? Demanda Harry.

-Non, non ça va mais mes yeux n'ont pas bougé, je crois qu'on ne peut pas les changer.

-J'ai lu ça hier et effectivement non, c'est de là qu'on discerne ton pouvoir.

-D'accord.

-Bon on ne doit pas aller chercher nos affaires de cours? Demanda Albus.

-Si Al' mais on y va cette après-midi. Dit sa mère.

J'étais assez impatiente de faire moi aussi ma rentrée! Je n'avais jamais eu encore de hibou ou encore de chat, on n'en avait pas besoin à Salem. Albus et Lily étaient super contents que je ressemble maintenant à leurs pères, moi ça me faisait bizarre mais j'étais heureuse parce que je sentais que j'appartenais enfin à une famille. Ici on ne me martyrise pas et je me dis que je peux tout recommencer de zéro.

-Lena? Tu vas bien? Demanda Ginny.

-Hein? Oui super bien, je pensais juste à un truc pas très important. Dis-je en souriant.

-D'accord, si tu allais jouer avec eux? Je vous appelle pour manger.

J'ai regardé autour de moi et viens de me rendre compte qu'ils étaient partis, je me suis levée et je suis partie en direction de ma chambre. Quand j'y suis rentrée je me suis étalée sur mon lit et j'ai entendu un petit «aïe». Je me suis redressée et je me suis penchée pour regarder en dessous de mon lit. James était caché dessous.

-James Sirius Potter, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici?

Il rougit instantanément et répondit qu'il fuyait Albus et ses livres.

-Comment ça et ses livres? Albus aime lire? Demandais-je alors que sur les trois j'aurais plutôt pensé à Lily.

-Oui! Il veut me les lancer à la figure parce que je le charrie par rapport à Scorpius.

-Comment ça?

-Je ne dirais rien de plus, je préfère encore me prendre 20kilos de livres!

-La confiance règne merci!

Il ne répondit pas et il me demanda au bout d'un certain temps.

-Tu penses que cette potion sera terminée un jour? Que tu redeviendras Lena Saïnloskov?

-Je n'en sais rien James, j'aimerais... Je ne crois que Gin... Maman nous appelle.

Effectivement j'avais raison, on est donc descendu et James se cacha derrière moi dès qu'on croisa Albus dans le couloir, le plus jeune leva ses mains pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas de livre et on est partis tous les trois jusqu'à la cuisine. On s'est installée à table et au bout d'un moment, James posa la même question que tout à l'heure.

Harry regarda son fils avec une lueur bizarre dans les yeux et un petit sourire en coin, Ginny, aborda un grand sourire et les deux plus petits échangèrent un regard éloquent.

-Merci de répondre... Dit James.

-Je pense que oui quand le mage noir sera neutralisé. Dit enfin Harry avec toujours ce sourire.

James ne dit plus rien je vis que ses joues avaient pris des couleurs, ce qui me fait sourire. On mangea en silence et quand j'ai fini d'aider à débarrasser je suis restée dans le salon avec Albus et Lily, James avait prétexté qu'il lui manquait un truc. Les deux jeunes faisaient que s'envoyer des regards avec la même lueur que leur père.

-Vous allez me dire ce que vous avez tous? Dis-je au bout d'un moment.

-Mais on n'a rien du tout! Et puis on ne vendrait jamais James! Dit Lily avec un sourire en coin.

Je voulais lui demander ce qu'elle voulût dire par là, mais je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne me répondrait pas et puis le brun était redescendu et Harry arriva dans le salon.

-Aller on y va!

-Comment? Cheminette? Demanda Albus.

-Non je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, et je sais ce que je dis. On va prendre la voiture, on est à une heure de Londres.

-D'accord. Disons-nous ensemble avant de sortir de la maison et de nous poster devant la voiture.

-Il y aura assez de place? Demandais-je septique.

-Mais oui, tu connais le pouvoir de la magie. Dit James avec un clin-d'œil et en ouvrant la portière.

Ouais il avait raison pour le pouvoir de la magie, il y avait largement de la place pour tout le monde. Je suis rentrée la première, suivis de James, Albus et Lily. On n'était pas serré mais je me suis dit que quand on aura les valises on sera pire que des sardines. Mais on ne fit aucun commentaire et Harry et Ginny passèrent devant, Harry était le conducteur, on a rigolé durant tout le trajet, James n'avait pas arrêté de nous sortir toute les blagues qu'il connaissait.  
>On est enfin arrivé là-bas et on est arrivé devant un magasin super crade, mais je voyais une pancarte au-dessus: «Le chaudron baveur» on y est rentré et je vis que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'ai vu de dehors, j'ai donc compris que c'était comme des endroits aux États-Unis, c'était fait exprès pour que les moldus n'y rentrent pas. On est vite passé dans le bar enfin, Harry était toujours arrêté par les gens en le félicitant et ils nous disaient qu'on était chanceux d'être les enfants du survivant. On est enfin arrivés à l'arrière du bar, on était un peu serré entre la poubelle et un muret, pourquoi on était devant un mur? Harry sortit sa baguette magique, tapota trois pierres et le mur laissa place à une porte sous mes yeux émerveillés, James me donna un coup de coude avec un sourire, je lui ai aussi souri et nous avons suivi le reste du groupe dans une rue pavée, c'était étroit mais joli.<p>

-Bon, James, Lena vous allez prendre vos livres et de nouveaux uniformes. Albus tu viens avec moi et Lily tu vas avec ta mère. Dit Harry en arrivant devant un grand bâtiment blanc et avec des piliers. Il donna à James des gallions et des mornilles, le brun partit devant moi et je l'ai suivi avant de venir à côté de lui.

-Rassure-moi, tu as ta liste! Dis-je.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, aller on va prendre nos livres. Dit-il avant de rentrer dans la librairie: «Fleury et Bott.».

Quand je suis rentrée j'étais émerveillée, j'adore les livres! Je me suis vite égarée de ce qu'on devait prendre avec James. J'étais dans le rayon mythologie magique quand un livre retient mon attention. Je m'apprêtais à le prendre dans mes mains quand une voix me ramener à la réalité.

-Lena? J'ai tout pris, allons-y!

Je me suis retournée pour faire face au brun avec une pile de livres sous les bras.

-Oui deux secondes! Dis-je en me retournant devant le livre en question mais il était plus là.

-Rassure-moi James, tu n'as pas vu un livre noir ici? Demandais-je en pointant le l'endroit où il était.

-Je n'ai rien vu Lena, tu es peut-être fatiguée, aller allons chercher nos uniformes.

-Hein? Ah oui les uniformes, allons-y. Réduis les livres peut-être non?

-Ouais je n'y avais pas pensé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je n'étais pas là hein?

-Rien du tout, bon si madame avait la gentillesse de bouger de là.

-Ouais ouais c'est bon! Dis-je en partant devant.

Mais comme je ne savais pas où aller, j'ai attendu James patiemment qui lui prenait bien son temps. Quand il est arrivé on a tourné à droite et on est arrivés dans le magasin de Mme Guipure. Quand on est arrivés la femme qui s'en occupait arriva vers nous.

-James Potter, donc il vous faut pour la cinquième année?

-Oui madame Guipure et il faut pour ma sœur jumelle, elle rentre aussi à Poudlard cette année.

-Votre sœur? Comme je ne vous connais pas je vais vous demander d'aller là-bas sur un tabouret que je prenne vos mesures.

Je suis donc allée au fond du magasin et j'attendis patiemment à côté d'une petite fille brune qui devait avoir 11 ans.

-Toi aussi tu vas à Poudlard? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui en cinquième année, tu y vas en première année?

-Oui, tu dois connaître ma sœur Molly Weasley.

-Non j'étais à Beaubâton avant, donc je ne connais personne.

La vendeuse est venue prendre nos mesures et la petite partie avant moi.

-À la rentrée.

-Oui.

Pendant que la femme s'occupait de mes mesures j'ai entendu James parler.

-Tien salut Lucy! Tu viens ce soir avec oncle Percy?

-Oui on vient chez toi à toute à l'heure James.

J'ai enfin percuté que la petite était une Weasley, je suis descendue du tabouret et je suis allée attendre avec James les uniformes et tout ce qu'il fallait. On est sortie dehors et mon frère me proposa d'aller manger une glace en attendant les parents. On est donc allé à Fortarôme, j'ai pris une glace pistache vanille et James une vanille chocogrenouille.

Lily et Ginny sont arrivées pas longtemps après et Albus et Harry arrivèrent en dernier nous avons mangé tranquillement une glace tous les six et nous sommes rentrées.

J'avais tellement peur de faire une gaffe ce soir, tellement que je suis restée avec Harry et Ginny et je me suis entraînée à les appeler papa et maman. On toqua à la porte et Ginny s'est levée pour ouvrir.  
>Elle est revenue dans le salon avec une grande fille brune, les cheveux en bataille, et aux yeux marron et un grand élancé roux. Il y avait une rousse avec les cheveux en bataille, qui devait avoir l'âge d'Albus et un petit garçon roux aussi qui devait lui avoir l'âge de Lily.<p>

-Bonjour Lena, je suis Hermione, enfin tante 'Mione. Dit la femme en me serrant la main, donc c'était Hermione et le roux devait être Ron, la petite rousse devait être Rose et le petit Hugo.

-Enchantée. Dis-je simplement ne sachant pas quoi faire ou dire.

Ron se présenta aussi et on toqua une nouvelle fois à la porte. Un grand roux, plus vieux, et avec une cicatrice, rentra dans le salon avec une fille plus petite, blonde aux yeux bleus. Il y avait une fille aussi blonde que sa mère qui était plus âgée, une autre rousse qui devait avoir notre âge, ou un an de plus, et un garçon blond qui devait peut-être avoir 13 ans.

-Bonjour, alors tu es Lena? Demanda le roux, enchanté je suis Bill, le grand frère de Ron et Ginny.

-Oh enchantée aussi!

Je fis donc connaissance avec Fleur, sa femme, Victoire, sa fille qui était plus grande, Dominique, l'autre qui avait mon âge et Louis qui avait l'âge d'Albus. Un autre roux était arrivé avec une brune, il avait des lunettes, il était plus vieux que Ron et il lui ressemblait vachement. Il avait la petite qui était dans le magasin et une autre rousse qui devait être Molly.

-Enchanté, je suis Percy. Dit le grand roux en me serrant la main.

Et je fis connaissance avec Audrey ça femme, Lucy n'avait pas bronché et elle avait dû être au courant. Une femme mâte de peau arriva dans la pièce avec un autre roux, je ne vais pas les compter je risque de m'y perdre!, ils avaient deux enfants métisse et tous les deux bruns, Fred et Roxanne, Fred avait mon âge parce qu'il faisait les quatre cents coups avec James et Roxanne avait deux ans de plus que moi.

-Enchantée Lena! Je suis George, le plus beau de tous et voici Angelina.

Dès qu'il a dit ça, j'ai su que son fils lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Puis il y avait un homme avec des cheveux blond-roux qui arriva avec une femme blonde et une fille qui était blonde et de mon âge. C'était des amis à mes parents et aussi à ceux de Harry, j'ai donc compris que ça n'était pas des espions.

-Lena je suppose? Ravi Seamus Finnigan et ma femme Lavande Brown.

C'est quand elle m'a dit bonjour que j'ai vu la même cicatrice que pour Bill, je frissonnais me demandant ce que c'était. La fille, Victoria, est allée auprès de James et a commencé à parler avec lui.

Une femme assez âgée et un homme aussi âgé sont rentrés dans le salon, c'était les parents de Ginny, je les avais vus avant qu'ils viennent ici, dès qu'elle m'a vu Molly Weasley m'enlaça à m'en étouffer!

-Lena contente de te revoir.

-Moi aussi Molly.

Quand elle m'a lâché j'ai remis mes habits comme il faut et je me suis approchée de mon père.

-Il manque encore des personnes non? Mais on ne rentrera jamais! M'exclamais-je.

Il rit et répliqua que le jardin était assez grand et me demanda avec James de mettre de mettre de quoi éclairer le jardin.

Je suis donc allée dehors avec mon frère pour mettre de l'éclairage, bon ça s'est transformé en bataille jusqu'à ce que Ginny nous hurlât dessus avant de rentrée avec un grand sourire qu'on n'arrivait pas à dissimuler. Il y avait plus de monde que tout à l'heure et je vis un grand homme brun avec des yeux marron et une femme blonde avec des yeux bleu clair, glacial.

-Lena, James! Venez voir. Lança Harry.

On s'est avancés et il nous prit par une épaule chacun.

-Dimitri je te présente mes jumeaux, Lena et James. Les enfants je vous présente Dimitri Histomina avec sa femme Anouk.

-Enchantée, papa je veux aller voir mes cousins maintenant?

-Oui va-y Lena, James va avec elle.

-Oui papa.

On s'est éloignés vers nos cousins enfin une occasion de les connaître un peu mieux, quand on est arrivés, Albus était dans un coin avec un mec aux cheveux blond platine et une fille plus loin avec les mêmes cheveux... Ce qui m'a le plus choquée ce sont ses yeux... Rouge et marrons, très bizarre...

-Lena! Dit Albus avec un grand sourire.

Je me suis avancée vers lui avec prudence, je le sentais mal...

-Scorpius, je te présente ma sœur, la jumelle de James, Lena. Lena je te présente mon meilleur ami, Scorpius.

-Salut! Ravie. Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-Moi aussi, je ne savais pas qu'Albus avait une autre sœur. Dit-il.

-Oui c'est normal je viens de Beaubâton, je restais en France pendant les vacances. Dis-je en souriant.

-Ah oui? Tu dois connaître ma grande sœur Maëlla alors! S'exclama-t-il en prenant la fille par les épaules.

-Hum oui j'ai dû déjà la croiser. Dis-je en me sentant de plus en plus mal.

La fille, elle, abordait un large sourire narquois.

-Ouais on est dans le même cours de sortilège, alors Potter, ça va?

Alors là j'étais sur le cul! Elle jouait le jeu.

-Ouais, ouais ça va. Je ne savais pas que nos frères se connaissaient! Albus... Je vais prendre l'air, je ne suis pas très bien.

-Je peux t'accompagner? Demanda la blonde.

-Ouais si tu veux. Dis-je avant de partir dehors.

On s'est retrouvés dehors et une chose me turlupinait, j'ai enfin rompit le silence pensant.

-Pourquoi tu as joué le jeu?

-Parce que tu sais très bien qui je suis... Dit-elle simplement.

Et c'était vrai... Dès que j'ai entendu son prénom je me suis raidie. Je l'ai regardé et j'ai soupiré ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Aller quoi Lena, ne t'inquiète pas, on est toutes les deux à se cacher de ce détraqué!

-Oui je sais mais je ne sais pas comment réagir... Tu penses qu'on devrait se prendre dans nos bras?

-Je suppose que c'est ce que feraient deux sœurs! Aller viens là! Dit-elle en ouvrant ses bras.

On s'est enlacées et j'ai commencé à pleurer... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir retrouvé un truc... J'entendis aussi renifler et un sourire s'est étiré sur mes lèvres.

-Lena? Maëlla? Demanda la voix d'Albus et de Scorpius.

On s'est lâchées et retournées vers nos frères respectifs.

-C'est rien, ça fait bizarre de nous retrouver, on est super amies... Dit Maëlla en essuyant ses larmes. Bon je commence à avoir froid, rentrons petit frère. Dit ma sœur en prenant Scorpius par le bras et de rentrer.

Je suis restée un moment dehors avec Albus, il y avait un gros silence.

-Lena? On rentre? Papa et maman vont s'inquiéter.

-Ouais, d'accord. Dis-je avant de faire mon sourire hypocrite et de rentrer avec Albus.

Quand je suis rentrée James est venu vers moi et me demanda si ça allait.

-Bah tu vois bien que oui! Dis-je en riant.

Il me regarda intensément mais haussa quand même les épaules.

-Les enfants? Nous passons à table! Dit Harry.

Tout le monde sortit dehors, j'étais dernière avec Harry et il me glissa à l'oreille.

-Tout va bien?

-Je... Oui... Juste merci de m'avoir prévenu qu'elle était là... Dis-je avant de partir précipitamment.

Je me suis installée en bout de table, Lily était en face de moi et James à ma gauche. Harry arriva enfin et quand il me regarda, il eut une lueur d'étonnement dans le regard. On a mangé en silence, les adultes qui étaient plus près de moi me firent un peu de conversation. À la fin du repas, Harry se leva, leva son verre et prononça un discours.

-Merci tous d'être venu ce soir on célèbre le titre de préfet à James, mon fils et à sa meilleure amie, Victoria Finnigan. Mais aussi pour le grand retour de ma fille en Angleterre après plus de 2 ans de séjour en France! À ces trois personnes! Lena, James et Victoria.

-À Lena, James et Victoria! Disent-ils tous en levant aussi leurs verres.

Harry nous autorisa à nous lever de table, pour rester dans le jardin, on a beaucoup parlé avec Fred et Victoria. Peu à peu les adultes commencèrent à partir, il ne restait que Hermione et Ron quand Harry m'appela. Je suis allée vers lui ai lui ai demandé.

-Oui?

-Pourquoi tu m'as dit ça toute à l'heure?

-Maëlla était là...

-Attend... La soit disant fille aînée de Malfoy? Disent-ils tous en levant aussi leurs verres.

-Je ne sais pas moi, mais oui c'est elle... Je peux aller me coucher? Je suis assez fatiguée. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

-Bonne nuit Lena.

Je suis vite montée dans ma chambre, je me suis rapidement mise en pyjama, j'étais dans mon lit quand quelqu'un rentra dans ma chambre et s'assit dans mon lit.

-Je vais bien James.

-Mais bien sûr! Tu sais que papa fait aussi ce sourire quand il y avait les Histomina tout à l'heure.

-Rien ça m'a fait bizarre parce qu'elle était là... Dis-je au bout d'un long moment de silence.

-Qui?

-La blonde platine avec Scorpius... C'était ma sœur... Dis-je avant d'éclater en sanglot incontrôlable.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dis-toi que vous ne vous êtes pas insulté déjà!

James était vraiment nul pour réconforter les gens. Je pleurais de plus belle.

-Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Pas grave... Imagine juste que tu n'as pas vu Lily depuis environs 15 ans... Ça te ferait quoi?

-Je serais perdu je crois. Dit-il après un moment de réflexion.

-Bah maintenant tu sais... J'aimerais rester seule...

-Je ne veux pas vraiment vois-tu. Dit-il en se levant.

-Je ne vais pas faire de connerie et puis j'aurais fait quoi comme conneries?

-Je... Tu... Bon ok tu as raison, bonne nuit. Dit-il avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Je me suis endormie après un autre sanglot et j'ai fait un cauchemar... C'était plus avec mes parents et Maëlla, non j'étais dans la librairie «Fleury et Bott». J'étais encore dans la section mythologie magique et il y avait encore ce livre noir. J'essayais d'y aller mais je n'y parvenais pas, j'entendais des voix rauques qui parlaient dans une langue bizarre. Je me suis retrouvée dans une salle noire, avec un grand portrait dans la pièce... Le portrait me rappelait quelqu'un... La voix rauque reprit, elle disait quelque chose, mon nom de famille originale...

-Lena? Lena! Tout va bien? Demanda la voix de James au loin.

-Laissez-moi tranquille... Non je ne veux pas ça! Dis-je.

-Réveille-toi tu fais un cauchemar!

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut et je remarquais que j'étais trempée de sueur, j'avais mal aux yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Je ne sais pas tu parlais dans une autre langue et tu bougeais beaucoup...

-Comment j'aurais pu parler une autre langue sans m'en rendre compte? Demandais-je en réfléchissant à mon rêve.

J'allais me lever de mon lit quand je vis quelque chose sur mon bureau...


	5. Chapitre 4: Première rancontre (2)

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous et à toutes. J'espère que vous allez bien, me revoilà avec un autre chapitre de Malheureusement opposées.

RaR: Cassoulagleek: Oui chapitre important pour la suite de l'histoire, celui-ci est un peu le même mais sous le point de vue de Maëlla. :), j'espère que ça te plaira.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4: Premières rencontres:<span>

_27 août 10h00, Dans un manoir on ne sait où..._

-Réveille-toi Maëlla!

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demandais-je en me redressant.

Scorpius était sur mon lit et me regardait avec un œil inquiet, instinctivement j'ai tiré sur les draps pour les mettre au-dessus de ma poitrine, Scorpius tomba et se releva.

-Tu fessais un cauchemar n'est-ce pas?

-Ouais, toujours le même... J'en ai juste marre de faire ce cauchemar.

-Tu devrais te regarder dans la glace. Dit-il avant de sortir de ma chambre.

Je me suis levée, je me suis habillée en vitesse et j'ai fait un rapide saut dans la salle de bains. J'étais vraiment Drago, mes yeux eux n'avaient pas bougé, c'était un mystère! Je suis sortie de ma chambre et je suis partie dans la cuisine suivit de mon frère. Quand on est rentrés, Drago et Astoria étaient déjà là.

-Bonjour. Dis-je avant de m'asseoir.

-Bonjour, alors? Comment ça te fait? Tu n'as pas eu mal? Dit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

-Très drôle! Ça fait bizarre et non je n'ai pas eu mal, je n'ai pas non plus rêvé d'une aiguille et de sang.

-Tu as côtoyé trop de moldu. Au fait, tu étais à Beaubâton si un abruti trop curieux te demande.

-Bien père, je dis la vérité. Dis-je avec un sourire narquois avant de manger ma tartine.

On est sortis de table et on est allés dans la chambre de Scorpius. On ne savait pas trop quoi faire, on voulait faire une connerie, mais on ne savait pas quoi...

-Viens on va à la bibliothèque de papa? Il déteste qu'on y aille.

-Je ne dis pas non! Je suis sûr que je vais trouver des livres intéressants. Dis-je en me levant.

On est sortis dans le couloir, j'ai suivi Scorpius, nous avons monté, descendu, remonté, on a tourné à droite, à gauche...

-Il ne faut pas se perdre! Remarquais-je.

Scorpius se retourna, me fait signe de me taire et continua à avancer. On est enfin arrivé à la bibliothèque personnelle de Drago, le blond n'était pas des parages. Alors que je faisais un pas pour rentrer, mon frère me retient par le bras et me tira en arrière. Je perdis l'équilibre et je suis tombée en arrière l'entraînant avec moi.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Demandais-je avant de me relever.

-Je connais mon père, il ne va pas laisser sa bibliothèque avec des livres de magie noire sans surveillance! Dit le blond avant de sortir sa baguette et de lancer un sort.

-C'est le contre sort. Tu rentres et je surveille quand papa arrive ok?

-Tu ne veux pas voir?

-Je la connais par cœur. Allez vas-y!

Je suis rentrée à l'intérieur et je suis restée bouche bée par la bibliothèque, tous les murs étaient recouverts de livre et le plafond faisait 4m de haut! Je ne savais pas où en donner de la tête, il y avait une table où on pouvait lire les livres et travailler. Il y avait un livre assez bizarre, il était volumineux, les pages jaunies, il était super vieux, et noir. Je me suis avancée vers lui, comme si j'étais hypnotisée, alors que je m'apprêtais à le prendre en main, une main m'agrippa mon bras et me fit basculer en arrière. Je m'apprêtais à hurler de peur mais on me mit la main sur ma bouche et on a éteint la lumière. Je vis une ombre passer derrière la porte, fermée, de la bibliothèque et on a ouvert la porte. Drago se tenait sur le pas de la porte et regardait partout.

-J'avais pourtant juré avoir entendu mon alarme sonnée! Je devrais revoir le système. Dit-il avant de fermer.

On a attendu quelques minutes avec Scorpius avant de sortir de la salle.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue qu'il était là imbécile!

-J'ai essayé, mais tu ne m'as pas entendu! Tu étais comme hypnotisée par la table.

-Il y avait un livre dessus! Tu ne l'as pas vu?

-Je crois que tu as rêvé ton livre. Tu es trop fatiguée.

-Tu dois avoir raison. Bon on fait quoi? On va dans le jardin?

Mon frère se contenta de hocher la tête. On est allés dans le jardin, ou plutôt le parc, on s'est mis sur une balançoire et on parla du livre.

-Je t'assure Scorp' je ne l'ai pas rêvé! Je veux y retourner! On ira demain, ce soir on ne pourra pas! Je n'ai juste pas envie d'y aller!

-Tu verras Albus est trop sympa! Je l'adore. Dit-il avec un grand sourire. Tu penses que tu reverras ta sœur un jour?

-Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère... Ça va me faire bizarre, mais bon je voudrais la revoir.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça serait bizarre, je suis fils unique, enfin j'étais, maintenant tu es là.

-Oui je suis là! Dis-je en souriant.

-Tu n'avais pas un animal toi à Beaubâton?

-Non jamais, on ne s'en servait pas.

-Papa le sait?

-Je ne crois pas. Dis-je avant de me balancer doucement.

Il me conseilla de lui dire pour avoir un hibou ou un chat ou encore un crapaud... Crapaud! Beurk! Il me dit même qu'Albus avait une fouine. Je me suis levée et je suis partie en direction de son bureau et j'ai toqué. Il m'a invité à entrer, je suis rentrée et je me suis placée devant son bureau.

-Oui Maëlla? Demanda-t-il sans lever son nez de son document.

-Je n'ai pas d'animal de compagnie... Dis-je sans me démonter.

-Ah c'est embêtant, je vais envoyer Tio t'en chercher un. Tu voudrais quoi?

-Un hibou, noir.

-Très bien, bon j'ai beaucoup de travail et je dois aller au ministère.

Je suis partie dehors retrouver Scorpius, il était en train de se balancer lentement, je me suis mise sur l'autre balançoire et nous avons longuement parlé avant de nous faire couper par Tio qui venait de transplaner devant nous avec un hibou noir de jais dans une cage.

-Miss Maëlla c'est pour vous, Tio est allé tout acheter aussi et tout se trouve dans la volière.

-Merci Tio. Dis-je en prenant la cage entre mes mains.

-WOAH! S'exclama Scorpius en voyant le hibou, il est trop beau. Tu vas l'appeler comment?

-Hadès! Dis-je sans hésiter.

-Le dieu de la mort.

-Ouais j'adore la mythologie. Je vais le mettre dans la volière tu viens?

-Ouais et on se préparera pour aller chez les Potter.

-Il faut une tenue spéciale? Enfin ce n'est pas très important si? Demandais-je une fois dans les escaliers pour monter à la volière.

-Tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça? Tu vas choper la crève! Dit-il en me montrant m'a tenu.

J'étais en short et en débardeur.

-Ça va je prendrais un pull et mettrais un pantalon! Tu veux te faire beau pour qui? Albus?

-Règle de vie d'un Malfoy: un Malfoy ne sort jamais de chez lui pas coiffé et pas habillé correctement! Un Malfoy est toujours beau ma chère sœur! Et puis papa va te tuer si tu fais cette entorse!

-Ok, ok ça va! Tu m'habilleras si ça peut te faire plaisir! Dis-je en râlant.

On est arrivés à la volière j'ai ouvert la cage de Hadès, il s'est envolé et à rejoint le hibou et la chouette de Drago.

-Bon redescendons et tu me choisis mes vêtements.

On est allés dans ma chambre, Scorp' est allé dans ma penderie et sortie des habits. Un chemisier blanc et un pantalon noir.

-Voilà!

-Ok je vais mettre ça. Dis-je avant de partir dans la salle de bains et de me changer.

Je suis ressortie en me disant qu'il allait enfin me foutre la paix, mais non sinon ça ne serait pas drôle! Quand je suis arrivée devant lui il fit semblant de tomber dans les pommes.

-Quoi encore? Demandais-je assez agressive, j'en avais assez marre.

-Tu as vu comment tu es coiffé? Tu es pire que tout à l'heure! Dit-il avant de partir.

Il est revenu en deux secondes après avec un fer à lisser et une brosse à cheveux.

-Maintenant tu t'assois et tu bouges plus! Dit-il avant de mettre à chauffer le fer.

-Tu es sûr de savoir t'en servir? Dis-je avant d'esquisser un geste pour m'enfuir.

-Bien sûr que oui, c'est le mien... Dit-il avant de se retourner et de vérifier le fer.

J'ai essayé de ne pas rire et de garder mon sérieux, j'ai eu du mal mais j'ai enfin réussi quand il dit qu'il était prêt. Il commença à me lisser les cheveux, ça n'a pas duré longtemps mais je suis assez impatiente. Quand il a fini je me suis levée et je lui ai demandé si c'était bon.

-Ouais descendons. Annonça mon petit frère.

On est parti dans le salon avec nos parents, j'ai plus lu qu'autre chose et au bout d'un moment Drago se leva.

-Allons-y, nous ne prenons pas la cheminette, nous allons transplaner. Scorpius avec ta mère et Maëlla avec moi.

J'ai pris le bras de Drago et Scorp' prit le bras d'Astoria. J'ai eu une drôle de sensation, j'allais m'étouffer mais on est arrivé sur la terre ferme. Je me tenais le cœur.

-Ça va? Demanda Drago.

-Ouais, je n'ai juste pas l'habitude. Dis-je.

Je me suis tournée vers Scorpius et Astoria qui venait de transplaner à côté de nous. Scorpius était un peu pâlot mais je pense qu'il avait plus l'habitude que moi. Drago s'est dirigé vers une maison assez grande mais jamais aussi grande que celle des Malfoy. Il m'a demandé de rentrer à côté de lui, je me suis placée à côté et il sonna. On a attendu quelques secondes avant qu'une rousse vienne nous ouvrir.

-Drago. Dit-elle avec une voix assez froide et des éclairs dans le regard. J'imagine que Harry t'a vu ce matin au ministère.

-Oui, ravie aussi de te voir Ginny. Dit Drago avec un sourire narquois. Tu ne nous invites pas à rentrer? Je crois que ma fille à froid.

Effectivement je commençais à avoir un peu froid, je commençais à me frotter les bras.

-Désolée. Dit la femme avant de s'effacer de la porte.

Drago me poussa légèrement dans le dos et je l'ai suivi dans une pièce qui devait être le salon. Il est allé directement, sans me lâcher le bras qu'il venait d'agripper, voir un homme brun, aux yeux vert émeraude et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

-Bonjour Potter. Dit Drago.

-Malfoy, tiens je ne savais pas que tu avais une fille.

-Salut, moi c'est Maëlla. Dis-je en souriant.

-Tu étais où avant? Je t'ai jamais vu et encore moins Drago parler de toi.

-Beaubâton. Je suis désolée mais j'aimerais voir mon petit frère. Puis-je y aller père?

-Oui va-y, je dois lui parler.

Je me suis dirigée vers Scorpius qui était avec un brun aux yeux bleus, et ils parlaient avec animation et en souriant. Dès que je suis arrivée Scorpius m'a ouvert son bras et me l'a passé sur mes épaules.

-Al' je te présente Maëlla, ma grande sœur.

-Salut. Dit-il en souriant.

-Salut. Dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils continuaient à parler, je n'y faisais pas vraiment attention, je commençais à m'ennuyer je regardais autour de moi, il y avait que des gens qui me regardaient de travers et fixaient mes cheveux... Okay je déteste les gens pour l'instant. Une fille aux cheveux noir de jais avec des épis me regardaient comme au rayon X. J'essayais de ne pas trop faire attention mais Albus appela la fille en question. Elle s'est avancée en se triturant les mains, elle était stressée ça se voyait, Albus fit comme Scorpius avec moi tout à l'heure et parla.

-Scorpius, je te présente ma sœur, la jumelle de James, Lena. Lena je te présente mon meilleur ami, Scorpius.

-Salut! Ravie. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Dès que j'ai entendu le prénom de la fille j'ai de suite tilté! C'était ma sœur jumelle, donc son tuteur était donc Harry Potter, intéressent.

-Moi aussi, je ne savais pas qu'Albus avait une sœur. Dit mon frère.

-Oui c'est normal je viens de Beaubâton, je restais en France pendant les vacances. Expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

-Ah oui? Tu dois connaître ma grande sœur Maëlla alors! S'exclama Scorpius en me prenant par les épaules.

-Hum oui j'ai dû déjà la croiser. Dit-elle.

Je voulais qu'elle se sentant de plus en plus mal. Ce qui me fait aborder un large sourire narquois.

-Ouais on est dans le même cours de sortilège, alors Potter, ça va? Dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux, il était bleu et marron... Super bizarre!

-Ouais, ouais ça va. Je ne savais pas que nos frères se connaissaient! Albus... Je vais prendre l'air, je ne suis pas très bien.

-Je peux t'accompagner? Demandais-je aussitôt.

-Ouais si tu veux. Dit-elle avant de partir dehors.

On s'est retrouvés dehors et je ne savais pas trop quoi faire... Il y avait un long silence, mais elle finit par le rompre.

-Pourquoi tu as joué le jeu? Dit-elle soudain.

-Parce que tu sais très bien qui je suis... Aller quoi Lena, t'inquiète pas, on est toutes les deux à se cacher de ce détraqué!

-Oui je sais mais je ne sais pas comment réagir... Tu penses qu'on devrait se prendre dans nos bras?

Je voulais vraiment la prendre dans mes bras pour qu'on se rappelle qu'on n'était pas seules.

-Je suppose que c'est ce que ferais deux sœurs! Aller viens là! Dis-je en ouvrant mes bras.

On s'est enlacées et elle a commencé à pleurer... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir retrouvé un truc... J'ai aussi reniflé et un sourire triste et heureux s'est étiré sur mes lèvres.

-Lena? Maëlla? Demanda la voix d'Albus et de Scorpius.

On s'est lâchées et retournées vers nos frères respectifs.

-C'est rien, ça fait bizarre de nous retrouver, on est super amies... dis-je en essuyant mes larmes. Bon je commence à avoir froid, rentrons petit frère. Dis-je en prenant Scorpius par le bras et de rentrer.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien? Demanda-t-il avant de me prendre à part.

-Ouais enfin ça m'a fait un choc... C'est Lena, ma sœur...

-C'était ta... Commença-t-il a crié, mais je lui ai vite coupé la parole en mettant ma main sur la bouche.

-Tu veux que tout le monde sache? Tu n'as donc pas entendu père dire qu'il y aurait sûrement des espions? Demandais-je froidement avant de baisser ma main.

-Désolé... Tu survivras? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Je m'apprêtais à répliquer quand Harry me devança en nous disant qu'on passait à table.

J'allais suivre Scorpius quand Drago me retient par le bras.

-Maëlla?

-Oui père?

-Je voudrais te présenter à quelques amis qui étaient à Poudlard avec moi.

-Très bien. Dis-je simplement en le suivant.

-Je te présente Dimitri Histomina avec sa femme Anouk, ils étaient à Serpentard avec moi.

-Enchantée, je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez père et mère. Dis-je en leurs serrant la main avec un sourire hypocrite.

Je savais que c'était les fameux espions, rien qu'à leur nom de famille je savais qu'ils venaient du même pays que mes parents.

-Enchanté aussi, ton père ne nous avait pas dit qu'il avait une fille.

-Oui je ne venais pas souvent au manoir, j'étais à Beaubâton et je restais chez ma tante pendant les vacances. Mais j'en avais assez de ce collège de basse réputation. Je suis contente que père m'aie inscrite à Poudlard. Mais je suis désolée je vais prendre congé. Puis-je père?

-Oui va-y, on aura une petite une conversation.

-Bien père.

Je suis partie en direction de la table et je vis Scorpius qui m'avait laissé une place à côté de lui.

-Père te voulais quoi? Demanda mon frère quand je me suis assise à table.

-Il voulait me présenter à des russes qui étaient à Serpentard. Mais rien d'important. Dis-je en levant les yeux aux ciels.

Je pris conscience de qui étaient à côté de moi, Scorpius à ma droite, à ma gauche une fille rousse et en face de moi Albus.

On a mangé en silence, enfin je m'amusais à écouter Albus et Scorpius, ils étaient assez bizarre l'un envers l'autre mais je ne disais rien, j'avais juste un sourire en coin. J'ai parlé avec Rose, la rousse à côté de moi, elle me demanda pourquoi je n'étais pas à Poudlard avant et quelle maison je voulais aller. Je lui ai répondu et un grand roux appela Rose à l'autre bout de la table et lui fait une mine de reproche, la rousse baissa la tête et souffla.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

-Mon père à une vieille rancune contre le tiens... Du coup il serait capable de me tuer pour t'avoir parlé! Mais je sais que tu es différente toi.

Quand elle a dit sa dernière phrase je commençais à paniquer, mais j'ai vite caché.

-Merci c'est gentil, père m'a pas vraiment parlé des Weasley, mais je ne compte pas les rancunes de mes parents me pourrir la vie.

Elle sourit et je lui ai aussi souri. À la fin du repas, Harry s'est levé et a levé son verre.

-Merci tous d'être venu ce soir on célèbre le titre de préfet à James, mon fils et à sa meilleure amie, Victoria Finnigan. Mais aussi pour le grand retour de ma fille en Angleterre après plus de 2 ans de séjour en France! À ces trois personnes! Lena, James et Victoria.

À la fin du discourt j'ai levé mon verre comme tout le monde et dit:

-A Lena, James et Victoria.

Puis les enfants sortaient de table, je suis allée voir Drago qui voulait discuter. Il s'est levé et on est allés à l'intérieur.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Mais rien. Dis-je en souriant.

-On a le même visage Maëlla, je vois très bien qu'il y a un truc.

-C'est juste que je te remercie de m'avoir dit que ma chère sœur jumelle était d'autre que la jumelle de James Potter...

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi Potter ne m'a rien dit?

-J'en sais rien mais ça m'a chamboulé c'est tout. Dis-je avant de partir voir Albus et Scorp'.

On est vite rentrés chez nous, je suis montée dans ma chambre, je me suis mise en pyjama et me suis endormie.

Je me suis endormie après un autre sanglot et j'ai fait un cauchemar... C'était plus avec mes parents et Lena, non j'étais dans la bibliothèque de Drago. J'étais encore devant la table et il y avait encore ce livre noir. J'essayais d'y aller mais je n'y parvenais pas, j'entendais des voix rauques qui parlaient dans une langue bizarre. Je me suis retrouvée dans une salle noire, avec un grand portrait dans la pièce... Le portrait me rappelait quelqu'un... La voix rauque reprit, elle disait quelque chose, mon nom de famille originale...

-Non lâchez moi, je ne veux pas! M'écriais-je.

-Maëlla? Maëlla réveilles-toi c'est qu'un cauchemar.

Je me suis réveillée et j'ai soufflé en voyant Scorpius au-dessus de moi. J'avais super mal aux yeux et j'étais trempée de sueur.

-Ça va, ça va je vais bien.

-Non pas du tout! Tu as parlé une langue super bizarre ça ressemblait à du russe! Et puis vu comment tu gigotais je pense pas que c'était un rêve agréable.

-Comment tu veux que je parle Russe alors que depuis ma naissance je suis en France? Enfin ce n'est pas logique!

Je me suis levée et je me suis approchée du bureau...

-Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas et que tu le vois...


End file.
